


The Wrong Kind of Party

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/OMCs - Freeform, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel felt warm and fuzzy while the world kept shifting under his feet. With hooded eyes he looked around trying to find his friends but the only familiar face he saw was some older guy who had kept bringing shots to him throughout the night.





	The Wrong Kind of Party

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first!
> 
> Written for a dark prompt.

Castiel stumbled slightly when he tried to walk and blindly reached out to grab the nearest solid object. “Sorry.” He mumbled when someone pushed his hand away and had him stumbling again. He felt warm and fuzzy while the world kept shifting under his feet. With hooded eyes he looked around trying to find his friends but the only familiar face he saw was some older guy who had kept bringing shots to him.

His parents were going to _kill him_ if they found out he’d been drinking.

He offered up a slight smile, floating on alcohol, as the older guy came closer to him with a smile that looked kind of funny on his face but Castiel couldn’t be sure with so much alcohol clouding his mind. “Looks like you could use some help.” The guy’s hand gripped Castiel’s upper arm and Castiel sighed out at having something stable grounding him. “Need to lie down?”

The question was a relief because Castiel wasn’t sure he could walk on his own and he needed to lie down so the world would stop spinning so violently.

“Yeah.” The word was slurred but the guy didn’t seem to mind as he hauled Castiel through the throng of bodies, slowly up the stairs and down a long hallway. Music was loud, voices competing with the noise, and Castiel winced at the sound.

He tripped over his own feet and gasped when the guy helping him gripped tighter to prevent him from falling completely.

“Ow.” There was no response as the guy opened a door and Castiel stumbled after him, legs feeling like rubber and his body heavy. The sight before him had him confused as his fuzzy mind scrambled to understand. “ _What_?”

Castiel took in the four other guys in the room, all noticeably older than himself, before trying to turn around towards the door. He didn’t like the way they were looking at him even with alcohol buzzing through him but the guy who had given him the shots caught him and directed him further into the room. “Easy there, blue eyes. We just want to have a good time with you.”

He tugged on his arm but the guy didn’t let him go and a few of the others in the room were coming closer. “I don’t—” Castiel blinked, swayed and struggled to focus as well as stay upright.

They moved in close and he tried to struggle away but someone managed to get him bent over the bed and hands were removing his pants, stripping him bare below the waist. “Look at that ass.” One of them breathed and he struggled but his body wasn’t cooperating and his limbs weren’t moving right.

Castiel struggled to breathe, to focus, as his control slipped easily from his hold and he couldn’t get his body to cooperate.

Everything felt weighted down and his mind was trying to wrap around what was happening. He felt one of them pulling off his shirt and then somehow he was naked, bent over the bed, with warm bodies pressing in closer to him. “Get a ring-gag in that mouth.”

Fingers were near his mouth and started to pry his mouth open as a cold ring was pushed inside before turning so it pushed against the roof of his mouth and the bottom. The stretch hurt and he whimpered lowly as they secured it behind his head to keep it in place. He tried to shut his mouth, something desperate inside of him urging him, but the large ring kept his mouth wide open.

“Such a pretty little slut.” One of them stroked over his ass and he tried to shy away from the touch but a weigh ton his back held him down as his cheeks were spread open. “We should thank whoever brought the little whore to a college party and left him alone.”

“Hurry up.” A voice hissed, “The longer we take the less time we’ll have to enjoy him and the more likely we are to get caught. Someone had to have brought him. You can tell he’s still in high school.”

The guy who had taken him upstairs scoffed, “His friends already left. No one else even knows he’s here. We can fuck and use him all night without any kind of worry about getting caught.”

“Yeah. We’ll just have to scrub him clean before we dump him outside.”

Wet fingers pushed at his exposed hole and Castiel could feel them shoving themselves inside him. It burned and ached with the sudden intrusion as the guy started to pump them inside his ass without any kind of care. “Plw—” the ring-gag made it hard to talk and his head lulled as thick fingers kept shoving themselves inside him.

He couldn’t _focus_. Castiel whined at the ache and his muscles weakly struggled.

“Make sure you get the little whore slick enough. I hate fucking a dry hole.” Castiel moaned in pain as the fingers started to push against his insides and retreated only for more of that cold lube to find its way into his sore hole. He tried moving again but they held him in place. “That’s good enough.”

The fingers holding his cheeks open retreated along with the fingers in his ass and Castiel found himself hauled up so the guys could shift him into position. “Make sure that mouth is over the edge of the bed. It’s a shame to waste a hole and I didn’t bring a ring-gag for no reason.”

He tried shoving the ring-gag out of his mouth with his tongue and twisted in their hold while a hand shoved his head into place so his face was directed over the bed. Castiel looked up to see a man, even older than the other guys, grinning down at him, hard cock in hand, as a weight settled over his legs and the blunt head of a cock nudged his hole.

Panic and fear shot through his alcohol fuzzy mind.

“Nothing like fucking a free whore on a Friday night.” The man in front of him yanked his head up by the hair and shoved his cock inside. Castiel choked on it and felt his eyes burning as tears started to spill down his cheeks but the man didn’t seem to care. Instead he started to thrust down Castiel’s throat in a hard pace that had Castiel struggling to breathe and violently choking each time.

Castiel tried to push his hands under himself but the man at his ass said something and suddenly he found his arms held behind his back. “Use your belt.”

Heavy leather wrapped around his wrists and Castiel tensed when the man behind him began to shove himself inside his ass at a painfully violent pace that jarred his body. It hurt worse than the fingers and he whimpered around the cock fucking his mouth. “I love when sluts cry.”

His eyes glanced over and through blurred vision he could see one of the men recording the whole thing as he stroked his cock idly. “Fuck him good.” They weren’t using names and Castiel tried to free his hands as the man fucking his ass started moving even harder. Each movement hurt and he had moved past the drunk-hazy feelings from before.

Now he was filled with nothing but terror and pain.

The man using his mouth came down his throat with a groan, yanking his hair and holding him in place, until he drew back and his soft cock hung before Castiel. “Look at those flushed cheeks.” The man’s voice was rough as he stepped away. “Though I bet fucking that ass of his feels even better. It looked like a tight hole and I _know_ you didn’t prep him enough to take away from a good, tight fuck.”

“I’m sure we’ll all get a chance to fuck him at both ends.” the response came from a new guy who was shoving Castiel’s head into position to feed him his cock with a satisfied groan.

More tears spilled down Castiel’s cheeks as the men around him ignored the pain and instead focused on getting themselves off by using him at both ends. His wrists hurt, his shoulders burned, his jaw ached and the pain in his ass was impossible to ignore.

The bed creaked as the man fucking him picked up his pace. Each motion had Castiel shuddering in pain and his mind tried to shy away what was happening even as he heard the guy moan his orgasm, hips jerking forward several times. Soon enough the man’s softening cock slipped from his ass, pain from the sensation causing him to choke, and a new weight, heavier than the last, settled over him.

This time an even thicker cock buried itself inside his aching ass and he was once more caught between two men. It seemed endless as they took turns fucking him from behind and while gripping his face. Occasionally one of them pumped a thick dildo, far bigger than any of the men in the room, in his ass in-between recovering from their orgasms.

The dildo hurt far worse and Castiel could only imagine how big it must be to cause so much pain. At one point they had left him sprawled out on the bed, wrists still tightly bound behind his back with a huge toy shoved in his ass. He had lain there, sore and terrified, as his mind slipped into unconsciousness only for him to waken some unknown time later when one of the men had come back to fuck him with the dildo.

His cheeks flushed with humiliation and pain screamed through his body as he was once more forced to hear one of the men calling him a whore and a slut. Treating him as though he’d wanted this, as though he’d come to the party with the sole intention of being violently used and fucked by a group of men.

Castiel shook as he listened to the guy telling him how good of a fuck he was and how wrecked his hole was after so much fucking. Tears spilled down his cheeks, following the dried paths left behind, as he sobbed into the sheets.

“It’s a shame we’re going to have to clean you up and dump you somewhere for someone to find when we’re done.” The dildo was shoved all the way inside of him as Castiel writhed and jerked, “Can’t leave any evidence but don’t worry we’ll give you a nice little trip to float on until someone finds you.”

The dildo was slowly pulled back out and then slammed inside again as the man started fucking him with it once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For your dark fic needs (because I _know_ quite a few of you enjoy them) I thought I'd post this one up after two fluffy fics.


End file.
